


Home Port

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Chloe's nervous about telling Max something.She should have realized that her First Mate would help her keep their course.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Home Port

Max and Chloe were hanging out in Chloe’s room. One of the conditions of doing so, was that Max had her homework done beforehand.

As they laid on the bed, Chloe was enjoying some herbal medicine. She turned her head to Max. After a few seconds, she nodded her head slightly.

“Maximus, I’ve got something to say. But, you know how shitty I am at saying things. So, here.”

She got up, walked over to the CD player in the corner, pulling out a CD from the collection.

Inserting it, she turned to Max, her eyes glistening. She began to sing.

I can’t fight this feeling any longer

And yet I’m afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

Max, sitting up, put a hand to her mouth, gasping

I tell myself I can’t hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

‘cause I feel so secure when we’re together

you give my life direction, you make everything so clear.

Chloe slowly walked towards Max.

And even as I wander, I’m keeping you in sight

you’re a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter’s night

And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might

Tears in both women’s eyes, Max closed the distance. 

My life has been a whirlwind since I saw you

Both shared a knowing look, at that lyric.

I’ve been running ‘round in circles in my mind

And it always seems I’m following you, girl

‘cause you take me places, that alone I’d never find

And I can’t fight this feeling anymore

Their lips connected, as both had wanted to do since their reunion. Even before that.

I’ve forgotten what I’m fighting forgotten for

It’s time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever.

They were both home, home forever. They lost themselves in each other.

‘cause I can’t fight this feeling anymore

I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to come crawling on the floor

come crashing through your door

baby, I can’t fight this feeling anymore

As they rubbed their noses together, Chloe said “Did I do good?”

“Ummm… I dunno. Maybe.”, Max smirked

Chloe let out a mock growl. “well, then, I guess I’ll just have to prove it every day, for the rest of our lives.”

“One lifetime is far too short, to be with you. Maybe three lifetimes? Figure out the secret to immortality?”

“That’s a pretty tall ask, but, I can try.”, Chloe smiled, as their lips reconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song on the radio, earlier today. Chloe singing this to Max followed right after.
> 
> Definitely seemed to fit with how Chloe gets about opening up about her feelings.
> 
> Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore is by REO Speedwagon


End file.
